


Now You See, Now You Don't

by skipthemeds



Series: They got the mustard out! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Invisibility, Jean being Jean, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canonverse, mobuhan gives me life, nothing fazes erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthemeds/pseuds/skipthemeds
Summary: Hanji only wants Levi to be taller but makes him invisible instead.Based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode, "Gone". (S06E11)





	Now You See, Now You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my love for Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
> 
> I decided to make this as a series of one-shots (or possibly short stories) with each ficlet based on one Buffy episode. You all don't know how much I love the series and I'm a bit lonely that among my friends, I'm the only one who watches it. It might be a relatively old series but the characters, plot, and dialogue are amazing. Plus, Spuffy!!!!

Aside from experimenting with titans, Hanji’s other hobby is dabbling on chemicals and potions for humans on her free time. And more often than not, she uses Levi as her lab rat without his consent. It’s mostly harmless, though. So, just for the fun of it, Hanji have just completed one of her new concoctions—a liquid that will make Levi taller.

Checking out the time, Hanji sees it’s almost breakfast. She rushes out of her lab and into the kitchen where the only occupant is Jean who is stationed for kitchen duty. Any minute now, the other soldiers will be filing in the dining area so Hanji announces to Jean that she will be the one to serve Levi his tea. The young soldier looks skeptic for a moment but does not attempt to argue. After pouring the tea on Levi’s cup, Hanji slips the small vial containing the clear liquid and pours it next.

Heavy footsteps can be heard outside and she knows it’s time to go out. To make it less suspicious, Hanji prepares coffee for Erwin and Mike and places it in a tray together with Levi’s tea. When she goes out, the dining hall is packed and she goes straight to the officer’s table. Hanji serves them the drinks and everyone thanks her.

From the corner of her eye, she watches the captain quietly drink his tea while he engages in a conversation with the commander. Step one has been done and now, she just has to wait.

**

When Erwin declares the rest of the afternoon free, Levi takes advantage of it by doing the mountain of paperwork in his desk. Even if the captain wants Eren to come help him, he knows they won’t be doing any real work. The only work that they will do is most likely getting out of their clothes.

With a heavy sigh, Levi marches to his quarters and immerses himself in ink and paper.

He doesn’t realize he has fallen asleep until he wakes up several hours later and by the way his neck aches because of his position. He glances outside the window and the sun is beginning to set. There is only an hour left before dinner so he chooses to take a bath first. He makes his way to his private bathroom and stops in front of the mirror to check his appearance.

Only, he does not see it.

Levi is shocked and on the verge of screaming. He thinks he’s dead. He tries to touch things around him just to see if it will pass through him, but they don’t. He could still touch and move them. The captain touches his body next; he could feel his clothes—his jacket, his shirt, and also the gear straps.

He isn’t dead. He’s just invisible.

The realization hits him and his mind zeroes into the only possible culprit: Hanji. Levi remembers the squad leader giving him his tea during breakfast. That must be it; she must have put one of her creations again. Why does Shitty Glasses want him invisible? How long is he going to stay like this?

Anger consumes him and he barges out of his quarters and headed to Hanji’s lab. The captain almost breaks down the door but stops when he realizes he could use his current for payback. He opens the door quietly; he could hear the tinkering of glasses and equipment in the corner of the room. Hanji’s back is on him and Levi smirks as he grabs a book on a table and drops it on the floor.

The squad leader jumps from her seat and squeaks. She turns around and her eyes widen as she sees the book lying on the ground. Levi grabs another and Hanji screams in terror at the floating object. He releases the book and the woman in front of him shrieked again.

Moblit comes rushing in, disheveled and sweating. “Squad Leader Hanji! Are you alright?! What happened?!”

“Moblit! There’s a ghost! There’s a ghost in here!”

The assistant sighs deeply. “Squad leader, there is no ghost. Maybe you need to sleep?”

Hanji grabs the front of Moblit’s shirt and stares at him with wide, frightened eyes. “No, Moblit! You have to believe me. The book was floating!”

“Come on, Squad Leader. I’ll assist you to your room. You need to rest,” Moblit says, rubbing the woman on his back to calm her down.

“Two books were dropped, Moblit. Two. Maybe they’re the ghosts of Sawney and Bean.” She starts to sob. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, my babies. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please forgive Mama Hanji.”

Levi tries hard not to laugh as the pair goes out of the lab. That serves Hanji for putting him into this situation. This incident gives him an idea and makes his way to the upper floor where the Commander’s quarters is located. He wants to see how Erwin will react. Will his usually composed façade break?

Erwin is buried in paperwork when Levi opens the door. The commander snapped his head up to his direction with shrewd eyes and the captain wonders for a second if he could actually see him. The icy blue eyes stay fixed on him but eventually, the man gets up from his seat to close the door. Levi steps aside to avoid Erwin and he examines the strong face if it betrays his emotions, but there is none. The short male groans under his breath and figures he has to do something else.

Levi knocks the pen holder off the table which successfully manages to capture the full attention of the commander. He freezes for a while, just staring at the contents splayed on the floor. He looks around and the captain thinks he is able to get past through him, but Erwin just scoops the pens and places them neatly back on the table and then continues writing.

The raven is pissed. He leans forward on the desk and blows air on Erwin’s eyebrows. The thick brows knit together in confusion and Erwin stops writing, staring at the vacant space. He closes his eyes and mutters, “I need a drink.”

 _That’s it?_ Levi thought. _How boring._ He goes out of the room, slamming the door and not caring if he elicited a reaction from the commander. Erwin is no fun; at least Levi has a wide vocabulary for insults and curses.

The captain decides to visit the only person he could have fun with: Eren.

The now nineteen-year-old Eren has changed a lot from the scrawny fifteen-year-old. At this moment, Eren is almost the same height as Erwin and his body is packed with muscles resulting from the rigorous training. From the start, Levi knew there was already an attraction between them, but it was only when Eren turned eighteen that they claimed each other’s bodies. The young soldier had been transferred then from the dungeon to his own quarters.

Levi politely knocked on his lover’s door and waited for him to open. The raven could hear footsteps on the other side and not a minute later, the door opened, revealing his gorgeous half-naked younger lover. The broad, tan chest looks so delectable, Levi is positive he is drooling.

“Fucking Jean. Pranking me again.”

The captain almost forgets that he is invisible and immediately steps inside the room before the door closed. Eren walks back to the bed and continues to fold his freshly laundered clothes. The way his muscles flex and move arouses Levi to the point that he could not control himself any longer. He touches Eren’s shoulder gently and the brunet shrieked. He may have gotten taller through the years but he is still the same boy he used to know.

Levi leans to whisper in his ear, “ _Eren._ ”

The large emerald eyes grow even larger at the sound of his name. “Levi? Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you? How long have you been hiding here?” Eren’s voice held a frightened tone.

“I’m right in front of you.”

“Cut it out, Levi! This is not funny!” Eren’s face clearly shows that he doesn’t know whether to be scared or angry.

“I’m not kidding around. Let me prove it to you,” Levi answers. He caresses the strong yet youthful face, rubs his lower lip with his thumb, and leaves burning touches on his chest.

Eren starts to tear up. “Oh my god. Why can’t I see you? Are—are you dead?”

“I’m not dead, you idiot. This is all Hanji’s fault. She put something in my tea this morning and now I’m invisible,” the captain explains.

The brunet can’t stop crying. “I thought you’re dead! We must go to Squad Leader so she could fix this!”

“Later. I want to have more fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yes.” Levi proceeds to straddle Eren and kiss him gently on the lips. He swipes his tongue on the lower lip and the brunet gasps. The older male uses the opportunity to shove his tongue inside the younger male’s mouth and explore the hot cavern.

“Mm…mm… Levi… This is… awkward…” Eren mumbles in between kisses.

“Shut up. I’ll lead.”

They continue their mouth battle until Levi starts groping Eren’s manhood through his pants. Eren moans as the raven palms his growing erection. The captain nibbles on the brunet’s neck and the overwhelming touches make Eren moan louder. Not wanting to only take the pleasure, the young soldier feels around for Levi’s cock. He knows he has found it when the raven hisses.

Levi grinds his arousal against Eren’s and both of them groan. This goes on until the older male orders Eren to strip. The brunet could hear him undress, the pulling down of the zipper and gear straps being thrown on the floor. When both of them are buck naked, Levi pushed his lover on the bed and straddled him once more. They kiss like they haven’t seen each other in years; they touch like they have never touched each other before.

“I want you so fucking bad,” Levi whispered on Eren’s lips.

“Me too. I want you. But how do we do it? I can’t even see you,” the brunet said, desire very evident in his voice.

“Think of this like you’re blindfolded, yeah? Close your eyes and let me do the job. Where is your oil?” the captain asks.

“Top drawer.”

Levi fishes out the oil and pours it over his invisible fingers. When he has coated them copiously, he sits between Eren’s legs and takes his cock into his mouth. The brunet gasps in surprise and cried out. Levi pays attention to the head, licking and sucking. The lewd sounds Eren makes are beautiful to his ears. When he engulfs his cock until the base, the brunet throws his head back and moans so loud that it could be heard by the whole floor.

The raven fingers himself open for Eren as he takes him into his mouth. Thankfully, he has no gag reflex so even if the younger male thrusts his hips upwards, Levi doesn’t complain. When he feels Eren is close to climax, he pulled away from him, making the brunet groan due to the loss of contact.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Eren asks when he hears Levi panting above him.

“Yes…”

“You want me to put my cock in you? Make you feel so good?”

“Fuck yes.”

Levi deems he has prepared himself enough. He pours some oil on Eren’s member and strokes it for a few times. The captain positions himself on top of the brunet and then slams down in one go. The brunet’s eyes are tightly closed and he’s biting on his lower lip. The sensations are overwhelming for the both of them as Levi rides Eren fast and hard. When the brunet feels the raven slow down, he feels for the curve of his hips, grips them tightly, and then thrusts hard upward. Even if he couldn’t see him, couldn’t see the face he is making, Eren is already assured that Levi feels good judging by the sounds coming out of his mouth.

Eren pulls out and Levi whines. “I want to take you from behind. Guide me?” The young soldier said huskily.

The brunet could see the dip in the mattress where Levi’s elbows and knees should be. Levi reached behind him to guide Eren’s aching member to his entrance. Before entering him, however, the younger male grabbed the covers and draped it over his ass.

“Why are you covering yourself?” Levi asks in bewilderment.

Eren shrugs before answering, “I just feel like it.”

The raven brushes it off and waits for the brunet to enter him. Without much ado, Eren slams into him and pounds him into the mattress. Levi screams his name over and over again especially when his lover finds his prostrate and drills into it. He is reduced to a bumbling incoherent mess.

In the middle of their coupling, they do not hear the sound of the door opening.

“Jaeger, it’s dinnertime already! Where the fuck— _what the fuck are you doing_?”

Eren stops thrusting as Jean comes into the room. He silently thanks the heavens for having the idea of covering himself earlier. He doesn’t want Horseface to see his naked ass. Levi, on the other hand, is grateful that he is invisible at the moment.

“I-uhh… I’m exercising!” Eren says and Levi facepalms.

“Exercising on the bed?” Jean raises a brow, clearly not believing the brunet.

“Yeah! Push-ups, actually. They’re more challenging when you do it on the bed. Look,” the brunet says smoothly. He actually does the push-ups with a slight roll of the hips just to keep moving inside Levi. The raven is surprised at the action that he could not help the small gasp escaping his lips.

Jean does not seem to have heard him. The two-tone-haired boy notices the pile of clothes on the floor and his eyes widen. “Holy shit, Jaeger. Are you naked under those sheets?!”

Levi growls quietly as he thinks about Jean seeing the rest of his naked lover’s body. It’s his turn to ground his hips up to let Eren know that he is still there. Eren wants to rip Jean into pieces.

“You know what? Don’t answer that. I’m not going to talk to you about your weird fetishes. Just come down if you finish.” Jean walks out and slams the door.

Silence envelops the lovers as the heat of their tryst earlier lessened. Eren mutters how much of a cockblock Jean is and Levi could only sigh. He would make Jean pay in the coming days.

“I’m sorry for that,” Eren apologizes, his head resting on Levi’s invisible shoulder.

“It’s not your fault, brat.” The raven cards his fingers through the sweaty brown locks of his lover. Eren calms down from the action and lets out a relieved sigh. Levi brings their lips together and kisses the younger male passionately. Not as heated as before, but loving and affectionate. Eren closes his eyes and gets lost in the kiss.

A few minutes and swollen lips later, Eren opens his eyes and smiles brightly as Levi is finally visible. “I can see you now,” he says tenderly, “I can’t believe I missed your grumpy face.”

Levi smacks him lightly on the head and the brunet chuckles. “I love you, Levi.”

“I love you, too, Eren.”

“Can we continue what we’re doing?” Eren asks. He’s still inside Levi after all.

“I’ll cut your dick if you don’t. We have to punish Jean, though.”

“Agreed.”

They share another lazy kiss, savoring the rare moment of being together. The atmosphere around the Scouting Legion has been heavy with tension now that another expedition is on the horizon. Everyone has been training hard, most especially Eren with his titan shifting abilities. This has been the first time the young soldier and Levi has time to relax.

“For once in her life, Shitty Glasses has finally done something right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://justanotherdamnkitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
